


What's Left

by RauesKaninchen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Body Dysphoria, Dysphoria, Emotions, Gender Dysphoria, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Pain, The Author Regrets Everything, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RauesKaninchen/pseuds/RauesKaninchen
Summary: He was in someone's body.There was no other explanation to the way he felt.There was something wrong.He shouldn't feel this way...Yet he does...





	What's Left

It didn't bother him before, so why does it now?  
He can't function like he did before...  
There was something wrong with him...  
He shouldn't have these feelings... but he does...  
They said it would pass, that he would 'grow out of it'...  
Yet he never did...

It's been years...  
Long and tiring years...  
He still feels the same way he did before.  
He's in someone else's body...  
What other way can he say it...  
He feels out of touch with himself...  
He cold and afraid...

He told those he trusted, which were only a few,  
They knew what was wrong and they decided to help.  
They made him feel whole, like he could breathe once again...  
But of course, that ended when he went home...

At home there was hate... there were messes...  
He was the favorite, the 'perfect' child...  
Yet he didn't feel so perfect and he knew that would change.  
He couldn't look at himself...  
He had to keep himself busy to forget about it...  
But there was always the reminder that he was 'wrong'...  
That he was 'unnatural'.

He was a freak, he knew this... been called it so many times...  
Though was it in his own head or from the people outside?  
He's starting to fall into a dark place once again...  
Only this time...  
He was unsure if he would be able to pull himself out...  
It seemed easier to let go of it and fall...  
He knew better than to do that though...

It's just...  
Seems easier...  
Than fighting what seems to be... a raging war of anxiety and despair...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry...  
> I'm new to doing this and I thought I would share my emotions since I can't any where else.  
> Also sorry it's extremely dark and depressing... It's how I write a lot of things.


End file.
